High rental rates and a desire to reduce operating costs have created a need for high density storage systems. Mobile storage systems meet this need by increasing storage density.
Typically, mobile storage systems incorporate a plurality of individual storage units that are moveable in relation to one another to provide convenient access to the various storage sections. Some mobile storage systems have individual storage units that move by means of a roller mechanism along a plurality of parallel, spaced apart tracks.
Typically, each individual storage unit has a base, with a number of rollers or wheels mounted thereon, and one or more storage sections. The storage sections may include shelves, hangers, drawers or the like. The rollers or wheels roll along the parallel tracks to enable movement of individual storage units. The tracks may include end-stops to limit the range of travel of the wheels.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a typical prior art mobile storage system 11 includes two substantially parallel tracks 5 and two static storage units 2, 4 fixed at opposed end of tracks 5. Typically, although not necessarily, static storage units 2, 4 abut walls 6. Mobile storage system 11 also includes a plurality of mobile storage units 10, which may be rolled back and forth in the directions indicated by double-headed arrow 3 on wheels (not shown) that engage tracks 5. The number of mobile storage units 10 in a particular mobile storage system 11 depends on the geometries of mobile storage units 10 and the available space and storage requirements of a particular application.
FIG. 1B depicts another typical prior art mobile storage system 11′ having one relatively large static storage unit 2, which is oriented substantially parallel to tracks 5. Mobile storage system 11′ also has a mobile storage unit 10, which rolls back and forth in the directions indicated by double-headed arrow 7 on wheels (not shown) that engage tracks 5. Although FIG. 1B depicts only one mobile storage unit 10, mobile storage system 11′ may include a plurality of mobile storage units 10, the number of which depends on the applicable geometries.
Prior art designs of wheel and track assemblies and the interfaces between wheel and track assemblies associated with mobile storage systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. Notably, wheels and track surfaces wear under heavy load, as do the bearings in the wheel assemblies. Over time, such wear makes it more difficult to move the mobile storage units, necessitates costly repairs to the storage system, and causes downtime for individuals and businesses that employ such storage systems.
Another disadvantage of many prior art mobile storage systems is that debris is easily trapped in the track and wheel assemblies. Once trapped, such debris may be difficult to remove. In some applications, such as the restaurant or grocery industry, debris accumulation may be unsanitary and unacceptable.
A third disadvantage of prior art mobile storage systems is that there may be excessive wear or damage to the surface on which tracks are mounted. Over time, repetitive movement of a heavily loaded mobile storage system will wear the surface on which the tracks are mounted.
There is a need for a mobile storage system which ameliorates at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.